Best BirthdayWeen Ever
by psb123x
Summary: Ruby Rose was quite fond of the fact that her birthday was on Halloween. But a certain white-haired snob had caused her to dread the inevitable tears that her upcoming one would bring. Little did she know that those tears would come from a much different emotion than she expected.
1. Chapter 1

It was October 31st and evening was starting to fall. You could still see a little bit of sun in the sky, but soon it would be dark enough for all the kids of Remnant to go out into the night. Adorned with costumes in the hopes of getting bags full of candy.

The thought of this was enough to give Ruby Rose a brief smile on her face. Something she most certainly welcomed given her not very great at all mood.

It had been about two years since the eon-old threat to the world known as Salem had been defeated and so many amazing things had happened since then that Ruby didn't even know where to begin.

Raven had more than atoned for her misdeeds and now lived happily with the rest of the family as Raven Xiao Long, Blake had become a pivotal leader in pushing equality for humans and faunus, and Weiss had restored the Schnee name to its former glory. In some ways, even beyond.

A happy ending that Ruby felt her team deserved was only the start though. So many of their other friends had become prominent figures in the newfound peace spreading across Remnant. And she kept in very good touch with all of them.

Jaune, Ren, Nora, Sun, Illia, and one of her most cherished, Oscar.

It had been a long time since Ozpin's merge with Oscar had been completed. Leaving nothing of old wizard within him except thousands of years worth of memories. Ruby was grateful to Ozpin for many things. One of the most notable being the opportunity he allowed for Ruby to meet Oscar. It may have been unintentional, but it brought into Ruby's life the boy who she had fallen in love with, and had now been dating for quite a substantial amount of time.

She had made so many wonderful friends. And it was in the interest of their enjoyment of the evening that she had chosen to keep the reason why she felt so terrible a secret.

October 31st may have been the day of the ever popular Halloween. But it also happened to Ruby's birthday. A fact that even to this day is something she always found cool. And she had a small amount of pride over the fact that she never let it go her head. Even as a child.

She and her friends, as well as a few notable members of her family and those of some of her friends, were currently on vacation in Mistral. Well, sort of a vacation. Grimm roaming the world were decreasing more and more as time went on. But being the Huntsman and Huntresses responsible for ending the Grimm's very Queen meant that there was no shortage of attempts for people to ask for their help in dealing with very powerful remnants of her minions.

To compensate though, many of their employers made sure to make their off-time of where they were staying as relaxing as possible. If Ruby were to be honest with herself, she considered a lot of the attempts at this to be overkill.

Currently they were all staying at a very spacious house lent to them by the Mistral Council. But they were far from the only visitors.

When offered the position of president of the Schnee Dust company after Jacques' methods became extremely frowned upon, Weiss had declined the offer. And per her request, the Atlas Council chose to disband the company entirely. Agreeing with Weiss completely when she said that the dangerous working conditions her father once enforced should be abolished, and that no one company should have as much power over a resource as valuable as dust as her bloodline once had.

This did lead other people to take up the reigns and start their own dust businesses. None of them had ever reached the point of wealth the Schnee family had acquired, but a few of them had still earned a hefty amount of riches.

One such company was currently hosting a party in Mistral that was both fancy yet halloween themed at the same time. The party encouraged halloween costumes over formal wear for example.

The party was known to be happening for about 3 weeks now, but it was invitation only. Almost everyone who was currently staying at the house rented to Ruby and her friends was invited on the grounds of them being heroes who had contributed to Salems defeat. The only two exceptions were Zwei, because he's a dog, and Ruby herself. At first she thought her invitation was just taking longer to arrive. But she started to get confused as time went on. Some of the party representative's were even asked by Weiss and a few of her other friends if some recognition of Ruby's birthday could be made since the party fell on the same day. The representative's agreed in what seemed like a joyous manner. Which only added to Ruby's confusion.

It was on an outing to check the status of the missions they had been called to Mistral for when she figured out what was going on. She was approached by Whitley Schnee, the little ball of snot that Ruby thought had no right to call himself the brother of Weiss. Progress in equality between humans and faunus had come along greatly over the years. But Whitley was still the same borderline clone of Jacques he had always been. How the Atlas council didn't force the W in his name to be changed to an S by now Ruby would never know.

A matter only made worse by the fact that even after the end of the Schnee Dust Company Whitley was still well-off. Not as wealthy as he once was, but the hefty sum of Lien he was still earning didn't do him in any favors in getting rid of his arrogance.

It had been just under two weeks until the party where he dropped the truth.

"Ah. Ruby Rose. I do hope you're not too upset over your lack of an invitation to the upcoming party."

"No offense. But I kind of doubt you would actually hope that. What makes you think that I don't have an invitation anyway?"

"It's not a matter of "think" it s a matter of "know". And I know because I paid the hostess to retract her decision to invite you."

"Wait, what?"

"Disappointed are we? She had intended to invite you originally. But you know, there's always someone willing to look the other way for some lien. Well I'd best not keep you occupied any further. Enjoy that barbaric waste of time you call being a huntress."

Ruby had a bit of a shocked expression on her face. But knew that approaching Whitley about it any further was pointless. Honestly his low opinion of Huntsman was all she needed to convince herself of that. Like, hello? It was a team of huntresses, one lead by her no less, that killed the greatest threat to the lives of every human and faunus on the planet.

Even so, Ruby was a little irritated. At Whitley for being himself or at the hostess of the party for agreeing to bribery she didn't really know at the moment. Could have been both honestly, but right now she was a little more plagued at how her friends reacted to their invitations.

To say they had all been looking forward to this party was an understatement. It was being very well hyped up and promoted and even Blake showed more excitement than usual at what the event had to offer. A lot more excitement.

It was a bit of a walk back to the house from where Ruby found out the news and that gave her plenty of time to think. Ultimately she decided that she didn't want to ruin the party for the people close to her. So she had feigned ignorance that she received her invitation and allowed her friends and family to continue anticipating the party. A decision she thought more and more was the better move as the days went by since planning for the event was taking up a lot of everyone s time.

She knew that's what she wanted to do. But honestly it was a big group of people close to her and she had been looking forward to spending her 19th birthday with them. She tried not to let it get to her too much. But the upset feeling just kept growing inside of her.

And now here she was, on that 19th birthday of hers, walking back to a house she knew would be completely barren except for her dog. By this point in time she didn't know how she could keep herself from dropping on the couch and crying when she got there. But she knew this party was important to people important to her.

So she kept up her facade all the way until the end. When everyone was getting ready for the party she stepped out of the house, saying that she had some errands to take care of before the event and that she would meet them there.

If "errands" meant "waiting around out of sight until the parties starting time" then she certainly got a lot done. She had made it back to the house, but by then the party had most certainly already started. She could even see through the windows that the lights were out.

She took a deep breath to try and regain her composure. Then she opened the door and turned on the lights. Once she did, she was caught completely off guard by what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

"SURPRISE!"

Ruby almost jumped out of her famous red hood in shock. She thought the place would be as empty as Nora's plate on pancake day. But instead she found the house covered in birthday and halloween decorations alike, with more treats scattered about than even her and Nora combined could handle.

And right in the center of it all stood her beloved dog Zwei and her dear boyfriend Oscar. And Professor Port and Dr. Oobleck?

Once Ruby regained her ability to speak she asked "Wha, what is all this? Shouldn't you be at that party Oscar? How did Professor Port and Dr. Oobleck get here?"

Oscar gave a small chuckle and answered her. "Ruby. You know how much I love you and how happy I am to be with you. What kind of boyfriend would I be to not notice that something was bothering you?"

"What do you..."

"I thought you seemed a little down lately. I wondered what was going on and thought it had something to do with the party. Little did that annoying twerp Whitley know that the names of all the invited guests were on display near the site of the event. So when I saw that your name wasn't there I asked a representative to explain. And he told me about how Whitley paid the hostess to not invite you."

"But you were still looking forward to that party. All of you were."

"That changed when I figured out what was going on."

Oscar looked a little dejected for his next statement. "The others really were wrapped up a lot in their plans for it though. I tried to let them know what had happened but their busy schedules didn't really allow me to. I'm sorry."

Oscar felt an impact against him that he was all too familiar with. It wasn't the first time Ruby used her semblance to blast over to him and hug him after all.

"That's okay. I don't hold it against you, or them. I'm just so happy that I get to spend my birthday with at least some people close to me. Thank you."

Ruby was in tears like she knew she would be. But every last one of them was filled with happiness that she never thought she would feel today.

Oscar cupped her face, wiped away a few of tears, and kissed her. Ruby kissed back right away and the two lovers got caught up in the moment to the point of where it took them a couple of minutes to remember they weren't the only ones there.

They pulled away and offered quick, awkward apologies to the Becaon teachers with blushes on their faces.

"Oh it's quite alright. Given the circumstances I'm sure even Professor Goodwitch would have been hesitant to break up such a moment."

"Port is quite right." The coffee addicted history teacher followed up with. "As for why we're here, calling in teachers from foreign huntsman academies to help in the missions of other kingdoms has become quite the popular practice. And ever since becoming Beacon's headmaster Professor Goodwitch has been in full support of the idea."

"Barty and I were recently selected for such missions here in Mistral. And in the midst of his impressive feat of setting up this party by himself Oscar here ran into us when looking for some essentials. He explained the situation and asked if we could take the time to be here. So here we are."

"Wow. That's really appreciated. Thank you Professor Port. Thank You Dr. Oobleck."

"Please Ruby, there's no need for teacher/student formalities anymore. You've grown a lot from your days at Beacon and have become one of the world s most renowned huntresses. You can refer to me as Barty, and Peter here as, well, Peter."

"Alright. That would be easier. Wait, you said Oscar set all this up by himself?!"

"He certainly did! Peter and I were a little wrapped up in missions and trying to arrange time off to come here. Fortunately Oscar insisted that he could set this up on his own. And you can certainly see the results of that."

Oscar rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, it wasn't all me. Zwei provided more help than you'd think a dog would be able to."

"Is that right? Well where is the little ball of fluff then? He deserves a thank you too!"

Wroof!

Ruby turned towards Zwei and started giving him a tummy rub. And she was just now noticing that he had take the Halloween theme to heart. In place of his usual collar was a superhero cape wrapped around his neck by a replica of Ruby's emblem.

Ruby figured she was just so overwhelmed with joy that he hadn't noticed it yet. She was also beginning to see that Barty had a wig on his head. Was wig even the right term for it? Either way it had made his cranium look like that of the Frankenstein monster.

Peter and Oscar had opted for a more birthday themed attire by wearing party hats. Peter's was vibrant with the variety of colors you'd expect from such an accessory, but Oscar's had so much Red and Green on it that you could mistake it for a Christmas hat! But Ruby knew the exact reason why Oscar went with those colors. And found it just too cute that her boyfriend themed a party hat after the colors of both of their aura's.

"I just noticed the bits of dress up you all dawned. Sorry about that I guess I was a little slow."

"It's fine Ruby. But did you see what it says on the emblem that Zwei is wearing."

"No, not yet. Let's see here. "A Huntresses trusty sidekick". OH THAT IS TOO CUTE!

Seeing his girlfriend happy enough to squee like a little girl caused a lot of relief to course through Oscar. He knew this surprise party was vital to brightening Ruby's mood today. And was a nervous wreck in the nearly 3 weeks he had been planning it that he might have screwed something up.

"So then. Shall we let the festivities begin?" Asked the burly bombastic storyteller.

"Yes! We should! As the birthday girl I command it!"

Ruby s little joke got a small chuckle out of everyone. "I should let you know Ruby that I wouldn't be surprised if all the others will figure out what Whitley did while down there and leave the party early to come back here as a result. So I was thinking we should wait until then for the cake. Or until a certain point later if they take a while to return. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah. That sounds like a good plan Oscar."

"Alright sweetie. Then that's what we'll do. Oh and by the way, it's not actually a cake. It's a different kind of treat that I think will pleasantly surprise you."

"Don't tease me like that! Now I want to know what it is!"

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore would it?"

Ruby just responded with an adorable fake pout.

"But I'll tell you one thing you can do right now. Couldn't let you go through your own birthday without some party gear of your own."

Oscar revealed a headdress that had bats flying around in fireworks and little pieces of candy decorated into it. And it said Birthday Girl at the top.

Ruby got sparkles in her eyes seeing this. Oscar slipped it on her head and Ruby cried out "Let's Party!"


	3. Final Chapter

Night had fallen on yet another Halloween in the world of remnant. While it was still early enough for kids to get giddy going trick or treating, the large group headed home couldn't be filled with more regret.

That group consisted of the friends and family of Ruby Rose, a girl they were sure would have a tear-strained face upon their return to their current abode.

They had all been at that fancy party for a couple of hours. The party technically lasted a lot longer but by the time they had found out what had happened with the Birthday Girl's invitation, they all stormed out feeling furious.

Weiss and Winter had wondered why that little grease stain known as Whitley was in attendance, but decided it was best to just keep their distance given the long strained relationship they had with their brother.

Overall the group was enjoying the evening, but eventually Weiss was approached by one of the butlers who was very insistent on offering here something from his tray. Weiss was a bit taken aback at first but noticed the gesturing the man was doing to expose what seemed like a note that was hiding beneath the food.

The butler was able to communicate that it was an important notice for Weiss and her group about Ruby s attendance at the party. Weiss happily accepted since by that point she was just as confused as everyone as to why Ruby had yet to show up.

She took the note to the group and explained that the butler had to give it to Weiss in secret as the party's hostess would likely disapprove of this information being revealed just about as much as this particular butler disapproved of his employers decision.

The group had examined the contents of the note and were in a mixed state of being both shocked and furious. Even Tai was hesitant to agree with himself when he told Yang she shouldn't approach Whitley and cause a scene.

A recommendation the elder sister of Ruby was very fierce about paying no heed. Even Raven was quick to side with Yang's temptation.

But in the end it was Weiss who had blown her top first. She screamed at Whitley from across the room and stomped towards him with a force that had caused some of the other attendants to start fearing an earthquake from her steps.

The hostess of the party joined in to attempt to defuse the situation and possibly figure out what caused it in the first place since she wasn't sure what got Weiss so upset. But she froze in place before she could fully join them as Weiss had explained, or rather yelled to her she desperately wished not brother why she was fuming.

"I don't know what upsets me more Whitley! The fact that you would go out of your way to resort to bribery just for the sake of making someone feel bad, or YOU" she said as she pointed to the hostess "for agreeing to such a horrid thing to do! Now Ruby, the hero who dealt the killing blow to the monster that could have killed us all mind you, is stuck in a house probably feeling as terrible as you **factually** are all because of some stupid bribe to retract her invitation?! YOU SHOULD FEEL ASHAMED! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF WHITLEY!"

Whitley just stood there frozen, if he did have something to say it probably would have been a condescending statement that would have earned him a good smack across the face at least. But the rage his sister was displaying was more than he could recall ever seeing from her. And all he could do in response was just stand there silently in fear.

With each passing second of nothing coming out of his mouth, Weiss' anger grew more and more. Eventually she reached her breaking point and summoned a Beringel Grimm she had defeated once right in front of Whitley's face.

This finally got a noise out of him as Whitley screamed in terror and fell to the ground. Weiss had dismissed her summon after that, but made sure to give the little wad of scum one last scowl before turning around to leave the party.

The rest of the group followed suit. Rage building more and more as they found themselves in complete agreement with everything Weiss had said. Tai had even caved and told Yang to go ahead and give Whitley what was coming to him.

"Tempting as that is" the fiery blonde began "I think Weiss has already taken care of that part. Right now we need to get back and make sure Ruby is doing alright."

That was the last of the groups involvement in this party. They grabbed their things and left immediately. Hearing nothing more as they walked about but the attendants up in arms at the stunt Whitley and the Hostess had pulled.

As they started their trek back, they were all scrambling their thoughts trying to figure out what they could possibly say to Ruby. Despite the size of of their gathering, they ultimately couldn't figure out how to approach her.

The fact that a team as large as Weiss, Winter, Blake, Sun, Illia, Ghira, Kali, Yang, Tai, Qrow, Raven, Jaune, Ren, and Nora couldn't piece together a solution left them dreading how distraught Ruby would be even more.

They had noticed along the way that Oscar wasn't present among them either. As they walked back to the house in silence, all they could do was hope that Oscar had pulled through and did something to brighten Ruby s mood today.

Eventually they reached their current abode, and braced for the worse as they opened door. They hadn't even fully stepped in when they began apologizing to Ruby. But their attempts were cut short as they noticed the ridiculously large abundance of decorations and treats scattered all over.

They were all completely clueless, all they could do was observe the room and try to understand what exactly had happened. But every train of thought came to a halt when laughter was heard from another room.  
As everyone made their steps towards the laughter, the conversation causing it became more and more audible.

"I seriously don't get it. I know Uncle Qrow didn't exactly grow up in a normal environment, but skirt or kilt, who would attempt THAT kind of landing strategy wearing something like that!" Ruby managed to ask despite her attempts to breath. She was in such a laughing fit she even had to sit down because she couldn't keep herself steady.

"You think that's bad?" Port added in between his own chuckling "You should hear what he did to Raven after he found out she was in on that plan."

"Oh dear, Peter please no." Port's coffee fueled colleague began "Please don't bring that up. Ozpin was so furious when he found out that even Glynda was afraid to approach him."

"Is that true?!" Ruby asked, shocked that something happened that caused Glynda of all people to be afraid to speak at misbehavior.

"It sure is" Oscar chimed in "That's one of the more lighthearted but still scary memories Ozpin had. Even I get chills sometimes when that memory creeps up on me."

"What happened?! I have to know now!"

"Oh my where do I begin?" Port questioned "Well, with the help of Summer, Qrow eventually ended up purchasing what he described to Raven as a Vale Tradition. Saying that wearing this outfit was something done only by the strongest, proudest warriors Vale had ever known. Raven bought it completely and paraded around in that frilly, flower adorned sundress the next day with complete confidence. You should have seen the look on Young Tai's face!"

"Ozpin was a man of great patience" Oobleck added "But even he had his limits and Team STRQ s antics with this certainly pushed him past them. They were stuck with cleaning up the school for 3 weeks!"

Everyone had erupted into another fit of laughter. A very loud one. Loud enough to where only Zwei had noticed the giggling coming from the hallway. Once he did, he started barking while dashing over to those who had returned to the household.

This had caught everyone's attention, and now the presence of the rest of the group was known. Leaving those who were originally at the other party fumbling a bit to try and find the right words to say.

Yang was the first to gain a sense of composure "Ruby, I" but she was cut short once she felt her sisters arms around her.

"It's okay you guys. I didn't say anything about my invitation because I knew you were all looking forward to that party. I don't hold it against you." After a brief moment of surprise at Ruby's reasoning, Qrow began to speak up. "That's very considerate of you kiddo. But in the future remember that you're way more important to us then some fancy shindig. We'd never want to have fun at your expense."

Ruby smiled. "Will do Uncle Qrow."

After letting the tenderness of the moment sink in, Blake decided to voice her curiosity. "So, to address the very decorative, candy coated Elephant in the room. Where did all of this come from anyway?"

"Isn't it awesome?!" the birthday girl began. "Oscar spent almost 3 weeks setting up this whole thing without help from anyone but Zwei!"

"He did did he?" Tai began. "Well good on you kid. We were all hoping on the way back that you had done something to brighten Ruby s birthday today. Looks like you pulled through pretty well."

"Thank you sir." Oscar said rubbing the back of his head. He felt a little flustered he had to admit. But then he felt Tai's hand on his shoulder. "No. Thank You for doing this." Tai said with a genuine smile on his face. A smile which Oscar returned.

"By the way mom" Yang began in a teasing tone. "Did you really get tricked into wearing a dress like that so easily?" Raven pouted and blushed at the smirk on her daughters face.

"Yes" she sighed "Though I've been dedicating the rest of the my life to forgetting it ever since."

More laughs were had at Raven s statement.

"So the kitchen here is a little small to be holding all of us." Jaune began to speak. "Should we head back into the living room?"

"Probably" Oscar began "But there's one last surprise to reveal first." Ruby started beaming. "Oh right! That mystery treat you got in place of a cake! What is it?! What is it?! WHAT IS IT?!" Ruby asked in complete excitement.

"Well everyone is here now." Oscar responded with "So I think it's about time to take it out of hiding. Wait right here."

Oscar left the room to retrieve the special cake replacement treat and returned with a stack of what looked like a bunch of pizza boxes.

Upon setting them down and handing one to Ruby he said "Baked them myself. Hope I didn't mess up. It s a rather unconventional recipe. Took me a few tries to get them all right. Or at least, what I hope is right."

More curious than ever Ruby had opened the box that was handed to her to see what this special treat was. Upon receiving her answer she was in complete awe.  
The pizza boxes were certainly a fitting container to keep them in given how they were in the same shape as a pizza and cut into a total of 12 slices. But instead of actually being pizza each slice was of a different flavor of cookies.

Being the cookie fan she was, Ruby was almost instantly able to recognize each flavor.

Chocolate Chip

Sugar

Peanut Butter

M&M

Snickerdoodle

Brownie

Molasses

Gingerbread

Wafer

White Chocolate

Pistachio

And Butter Cookies dipped in sugar and chocolate.

These cookie pizza;s even had their own toppings in the form of Strawberry slices that were sprinkled with sugar.

Ruby was practically drooling at the site of her treat as she reached for a slice. She took a bite as Oscar waited in anticipation hoping it turned out okay. Ruby's eyes began to sparkle as she gorged down the slice she had picked out.

"It tastes awesome!" Ruby exclaimed. Oscar breathed a sigh of relief before being caught completely off guard at what Ruby did next. Tasty as she found her special birthday treat. She decided to eat Oscar's face next. Dropping excited thank you's in between kisses.

Tai, despite having a level of protectiveness to him like most fathers would, simply stayed silent and allowed the public display of affection to occur. The Branwen twins were pleased that they didn't have to convince Tai to take this course of action.

Yang couldn't help but crack a smile at how sweet this moment was herself. That and the fact that Ghira was trying to follow suit with Tai's choice in how to handle this.

The tenderness of the moment had caused Sun to wrap his arm around Blake's shoulder and his tail around her waist. Ghira was still getting used to the fact that the Monkey Faunus he typically greeted with a glare had been dating his daughter for a good amount of time now.

But in the interest of not causing a scene, he kept his mouth shut. Though unlike Tai, he did need some soothing from his wife to keep his composure.

Illia rolled her eyes with a smile at this typical action of Papa Belladonna, and through that noticed that Weiss had begun forming some tears at the tenderness of the moment. Illia offered her a handkerchief, which Weiss gladly accepted. Winter was trying to keep her tough girl persona in check. But eventually she had to accept Illia's offer as well.

Jaune of course also had a smile on his face. Especially when he saw Ren & Nora embrace each other.

Once Ruby and Oscar succumbed to the need to breath, everyone had moved the rest of the cookie pizza's to the living room as they continued on with Ruby's birthday celebration.

*  
"You did not!" Ruby gasped at Weiss

"She sure did" Illia said in response. "You should have seen the look on Whitley s face after she summoned the Beringel. I could have sworn his soul was going to jump out of his body."

"If he even has a soul" Weiss followed up with "He had it coming."

Winter threw in her own piece "It's about time somebody did it. I'm just sorry it wasn't me."

Qrow was never more willing to blame something on his semblance. As the party went on Ruby had talked him into joining in on a Kung-Fu Ninja Slayer Ultimate Death Battle 3 tournament (which was not hard to do since it was her birthday) but for as often as he kicked his nieces butts at these games, he found himself curb-stomped like a noob once was matched up against Oscar.

"Well well" Yang began "Are we seeing Qrow Branwen, professional huntsman from Team STRQ, throw a tantrum at losing a video game?"

"Who's throwing a tantrum. All I said was it was probably just bad luck, you know how my semblance is."

"I don't know brother. Blaming a factor like luck for your loss at a video game of all things sounds like a tantrum to me." Raven added as her husband started to chuckle.

"Grr. Best two out of three farm boy." Qrow had challenged. He had a title to defend after all.

"You're on old man" Oscar replied. Causing a burst of giggles out of his girlfriend.

*  
"You know you were right Ruby. This is delicious." Nora stated over a slice of the special birthday treat. "It is quite tasty." Ren agreed "How did you manage to bake enough of these for everyone Oscar?"

"And how were you able to keep all of these decorations and treats hidden for 3 weeks?" Jaune followed up with.

"It took a lot of planning, and a lot of time. I come from a farm and even my multitasking was put too it's limit here."

"Well I think it all payed off in the end" Ruby stated with a kiss to Oscar s cheek. Zwei barked in agreement as Ruby gave him a tummy rub.

"Glad to hear it." Oscar replied with a smile. And then a stomp was heard on the floor.

"Ren! You have to get the recipe for this from Oscar! The Queen of the Castle commands it!"

Ren sighed "Yes your highness. You don't mind do you Oscar?"

"Not at all. I do have more notes on how I made this then I think I really needed after all." Oscar's reply got even more giggles out of everyone.

*  
"Thank You!" the group of kids that had approached the house said as they left. It was still Halloween after all. They had gotten a handful of trick or treaters over the course of of celebrating Ruby's birthday.

"You're welcome." The birthday girl replied. "Stay safe out there."

"Well that should be the last of the kids for tonight." Oscar stated. "It is getting pretty late. Good thing too because we're nearly out of candy."

And nearly out of Candy they indeed were. Kali had offered for her and Ghira to help with the clean up once the celebration had concluded. Though Ghira had only agreed in response to the infamous wife glare . He was more interested in keeping an eye on Sun and Blake, as the former was resting his head in his girlfriends lap with a stomach ache.

"Ugh. I ate too many Banana Laffy Taffy's" Sun groaned "Yeah, you definitely did." Blake replied with. "But at least you don t seem to be doing as bad as Ilia." Blake looked over to her friend with a smirk.

"Hey." Illia tried to yell but couldn't "You know chocolate's my weakness. Besides, at least I m still conscious." The Faunus Trio had looked over to see Ren needing Jaune's help to keep track of his own girlfriend. Technically speaking Nora was still awake, but she had eaten so much candy that Illia's statement was still accurate.

"Touche" Blake replied.

"Well this has been fun. But we really must be going." Port announced. "Thank you for inviting us Oscar."

"You're welcome. And thank you for being here." Oscar replied with.

"Yes, thank you. I really appreciate you two being here for Ruby." Tai followed suit with.

"No problem at all." Oobleck replied with. "Well, we will see you all later."

"Bye! Thanks again for coming!" Ruby replied.

After Port and Oobleck were out the door it didn't take long for everyone to decided to call it a night and head to bed. Oscar was about to do so himself when he felt a familiar hug wrap around him.

"This could have been one of my worst birthdays, but thanks to your efforts it was my best one yet. Thank you so much Oscar."

Oscar returned her hug. "You're welcome Ruby. I'm just glad I was able to salvage this and make you happy today. I was so worried that I might have screwed something up. But it looks like everything worked out."

"It sure did" Ruby responded with. Then she looked up as her and Oscar stared into each others eyes.

"I love you." Oscar was the first to say.

"I love you too."

They shared one last kiss for the day before heading off to their rooms to get some sleep. Ruby was tired from a long day. But she was happier than she could have ever dreamed she would be today.

She fell into a blissful sleep soon after. Dreaming of the boy who lights up her life like no one else.

 **Author s Notes:**  
 **Well that was more of a hiatus than I would have liked I ll admit. But considering the day this final chapter is going up. I d say it worked out well in the end =P**

 **Huge special thanks goes to teh-J0ey from deviantart, Adma24 from discord, and Mister100Percent from .well, he has multiple accounts with the same name really.**

 **I was admittedly having some trouble bringing the total amount of cookie flavors up to 12 for that special (and totally unrealistic =P) birthday treat. I got up to 9 on my own before resorting to some help from these 3 in Miraculous Cora Zone s Rosegarden server on Discord.**

 **teh-j0ey gave me the idea for the Pistachio cookies Adma24 left the white chocolate idea And Mister100Percent suggested the butter cookies.**

 **Thanks again to those 3 and to you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
